worst case ever
by dillondelp2
Summary: ehh just like the title says the worst case ever...with shaphne and maybe just maybe 1% of fraphne


_**The worst case ever**_

_**I do not own Scooby doo and this takes place after Scooby doo misery incorporated **_

"Like man, I thought Scooby and I told you guys we don't do anything with creepy scary or haunted in the name." said shaggy. "Yeah ten years ago, but shaggy its time to grow up. We have been doing this for 10 years now." Said Fred. "Yea man but that doesn't mean were not still scared, right Scooby?" shaggy said looking at his faithful companion. "Rou ret rhaggy." Said Scooby.

"Guys your 27 years old don't you think its time to get serious and grow up maybe find a nice beautiful girl." Said Daphne.

"Yea and like man and I am still too young to die, and I don't know about all that relationship stuff I never was no good at it." He said looking at Velma. "Yea because you have a dog for a best friend." Velma said with a little hint of anger in her voice. "Like what's wrong with that man." Shaggy said confused.

"Maybe shaggy just needs to find the right girl, Velma." Said Daphne trying to defend him because she was friends with him before she meet Fred and Velma. "Uhh because what girl likes having to share a guy with a dog." Said Velma "I don't think it such a bad idea a dog can be a good friend." Daphne said.

"Yea well this is getting weird so let's go." Fred said reminding them that they were parked in front of a haunted mansion. "Like yea alright fine let's go man." Shaggy said just trying to get out of the center of attention.

As they got out and to the front door and knocked they heard something behind them and saw they mystery machine take off. "What the fuck." Said Fred chasing after or at least trying to. Velma had gone to look for clues around where the mystery machine was. Leaving only shaggy, Scooby and Daphne at the door.

When the door opened the butler who looked all most a 100 said "oh what a cute couple." Daphne was the first to respond. "Ohh like were not a couple we are part of a bigger group sir." She said blushing. "Yea uh like were just friends." Shaggy said equally as red. "Ohh well what a shame." He said as he saw Fred and Velma run up. "Well now that ya'll are all here welcome to Meyers manor. The most haunted place on earth."

"Don't you think that's a little over rated." Fred said knowingly. "Ohh Fred, can't you just for once accept that a place might actually be haunted." Daphne said. "Yes mister Jones you should after all this house brings out the seven deadly sins in each and every one of you." The butler went on. "Mister Jones your _**pride**_ for your traps will get the best of you; miss Blake your _**lust**_ for a good man in your life, Mister Rodgers and mister Doo your _**sloth**_ and sacredness will be your demise, Miss Dinkly your _**envy**_ over a dog." He laughed. "h-how did you know our names?" Fred asked. "Ohh ya'll are the famous Scooby doo gang aren't you ha-ha." He laughed again. "This will be very interesting to see which one of you will die first." He said grinning and left. "Like man I have a bad feeling about this." Shaggy said scared

"Shaggy this isn't the time to be scared." Fred said determined. "Yea we need to solve and prove fake of whatever haunts this place." Velma said following Fred.

"I don't know guys I am with shaggy this place has bad news bears written all over it." Daphne said getting close to shaggy making him feel funny. ""l-like yea me and Daphne say we should go and like get ice cream. Don't you think so Daphne, Scooby?" He asked. "Yea." "Rea rea." They responded.

"Daphne I can't believe you'd go against me like that." Fred said coming back. "Why it isn't like we are going out." She said leaving with shaggy. "Yea but…never mind go ahead then."

But as they were about to leave the doors shut and locked by them selves. "Awe crap man." Shaggy said then looked at Daphne. "l-like I will like pro-protect you Daphne." Shaggy said nervously. "Awe thanks shaggy. Ok lets catch up to Fred and Velma than." Daphne said smiling.

"Like this place reminds of the headless specter's old manor." Shaggy said walking quickly. "Yea look we got to find Fred and Velma..." she was interrupted by the butler over an intercom. "Your friends are already deep inside the manor and will soon meet their demise, and so shall you. I gathered replicas of your old foes and put them all inside the manor. Welcome to hell." He said as it went off.

"that can only mean one thing." daphne said but shaggy finished. "like yea a night of 100 frights."


End file.
